1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensing device, an electronic apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
Some sensor module includes a sensor that detects the motion of a gyro sensor, an acceleration sensor, or the like (hereinafter, a motion sensor). For example, a sensor module disclosed in JP-A-2009-134071 (Patent Document 1) includes an analog front end (AFE) and an AD converter (ADC). The sensor module converts a signal from the motion sensor and outputs the signal at a fixed rate. The rate of the output is fixed high in order to display the performance of the sensor module. Therefore, power consumption increases.